Epic Fail
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: ¿Crees que haber pasado vergüenza alguna vez está bien? ¿Qué es normal? Piénsalo otra vez. "¡Epic fail, epic fail, Sokka tuvo un EPIC FAIL!" "Si no me lo dices, le digo a Toph que conmigo perdiste la virginidad." "Mojigata. - Puta." "SOY EL EPIC FAILOSO" "¿Qué… crees que… haya pasado con… tu hermano…?" "¿'Video confidencial? ¿Qué es esto?" "Odio mi vida, Toph" UA.


_**·E**__pic __**F**__ail_**·**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **ATLA no me pertenece, me gusta reírme mientras escribo xD

**¡**Holitaaaaaassss**!** ¿Cómo tan'? Bien, bien. Ah, me alegro(?)

¿Quieren lanzarme tomates por mi asombrosa desaparición? ¡Adelante! Soy pésima actualizando, aunque en escribir no tanto… xD

Este fic se ambienta en la Universidad, es decir, AU. Tokka obviamente (xD), y Kataang. Bueno; es para mi topic de retos que acabo de abrir en el forum del Tokka, y si quieren, pásense por ahí. Se llama 'Retos' (obvio) pero también está el topic de Maidijunior ('El GRAN reto'). Ya que nadie se anima a escribir (yo creo que es por culpa de los estudios. Tonto estudio) yo, para empezar: Quise hacer este fic demostrando que tengo poco tiempo libre. Yei.

Espero lo disfruten. Es en honor a mis lectoras adultas y/o adolescentes más grandes que yo xD

Advertencia: Rating T por lenguaje (perdón si se ofenden mucho) y situaciones adolescentes/adultos en la universidad (ya saben, _esas cosas_). No me pasaré tanto, lo prometo, es que me inspiré al ver un fic en inglés xD. Ah, y Toph _no_ es ciega. Okis?

¡A leer~!

* * *

_**E**__pic __**F**__ail__**·**_

_By: Nieve Taisho_

* * *

Sokka estaba rojo; hiperventilaba -y sudaba-, sus manos las tenía en puño y le temblaban, sus dientes castañeaban, su cabeza le hacía presión para tratar de analizar lo sucedido y se mordía el labio inferior; tratando de relajarse.

Estaba avergonzado, humillado y descubierto. Había cometido uno de los errores más grandes en la universidad, creyendo que era común en ese tipo de instituciones públicas.

Pues no, se equivocó.

Su novia, Toph Bei Fong, se encontraba confundida; a cada rato le preguntaba a Sokka qué pasaba, pero él no respondía (shock). Y eso a ella le sacaba la piedra.

Tenía la franela desarreglada, con los labios hinchados, estaba sonrojada y se encontraba al lado de Sokka, chasqueando sus dedos en frente de su cara para tratar de sacarlo del trance.

Sokka también estaba desarreglado; camisa desabotonada, cabello desordenado, y seguía hiperventilando.

Lo peor de todo, era que él… tenía desabrochado el cierre del _pantalón_.

Oh mierda. Pobrecito.

Su hermana Katara; estaba mirándolo envenenadamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta, negaba con la cabeza y decía: _Te pasaste_.

El novio de ella, y mejor amigo de Sokka, Aang; miraba asombrado la escena, con la quijada caída y los ojos abiertos como platos. Shock total. Y eso que él tiene la mente _inocente_.

Zuko, otro gran amigo de Sokka y Aang; se tapaba la cara con un libro, queriendo pasar desapercibido y evitar la tremenda escena. Tuvo, por lo rojo que estaba, irse de allí, rezando por la suerte de su amigo.

Oh sí, Sokka Water había formado el primer y único: Epic FAIL.*

Todos, absolutamente TODOS los alumnos de aquella universidad observaban y comentaban la escena. Hasta la ex de Sokka, Suki. Estaba tan jodidamente celosa que planeaba mentalmente, una sangrienta muerte para Toph.

Los alumnos por suerte no podían grabar la escena, porque ya las _cámaras de seguridad_, habían grabado el _momento_, más no -por mucha suerte- _lo sucedido antes de que lo supieran_ (eso creen).

Gritaban, cantaban y reían: "¡_Epic fail_, _epic fail_! ¡_Sokka tuvo un_ _EPIC FAIL_!" con furor, provocando que Sokka quisiera -y deseara- que se lo tragara la tierra.

Y Toph, seguía sin entender.

Pero el 99% de los chicos viendo la escena, solo miraban la vestimenta de Toph. Babeando y provocando rabia en Sokka. Mientras que el otro 99% de las chicas, querían ser _Toph_ en _ese_ momento.

Para completar la humillación, la situación era esta: Avergonzado y queriendo morir, lo atraparon en el cuarto de limpieza, con Toph. _Solos_.

* * *

—Viejo, me quiero morir. El karma me ODIA—lloriquea Sokka, con la cara escondida en sus brazos, en posición de descanso. Traía puesta una sudadera con capucha, deseando pasar desapercibido.

Aang, que escuchaba los lamentos de su amigo como buen estudiante a querer ser psicólogo (o abogado, no estaba seguro, lo que sabía era que es bueno escuchando), asentía a cada cosa -o lloriqueo- que Sokka decía. Como buen amigo.

Zuko tomaba de su agua mineral, avergonzadito de que lo vieran con el _Epic Failoso_ (Sokka).

—Es que… viejo, te pasaste. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer _eso_ con mi hermana? ¿No pensaste que su mente debe estar _pulcra_?—decía Aang, incrédulo. No quería que lo poco de _inocencia_ que le quedaba a Toph se perdiera. _O se la quitaran_.

Sokka levantó su mirada hacia Aang, alzando la ceja más de lo debido.

—_Brother_, Toph _no _es inocente. Y te juro que no le hice nada para _ensuciarla_—se defendía Sokka.

—Maldita sea, Sokka. ¿No recuerdas la escena hace unos minutos? ¡Mi hermana debe estar _sucia_ ya!—se quejaba.

Sokka bufó: —Repito: Toph _jamás_ de los jamases, será _inocente_. Eso fue en su infancia. No la conoces lo suficiente. Yo soy _su_ novio, los novios se conocen _más_—razonaba.

—Anatómicamente hablando—añadió Zuko resoplando. _Sokka tendía a ser gracioso, a veces_, pensó.

—¿Anatómica…mente? ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó el _Epic Failoso_.

—De la anatomía, Sokka. El cuerpo humano—respondió Aang, comiendo una uva.

Sokka se sonrojó a montones, compitiendo con la manzana de su plato. Sacudió la cabeza y bufó.

—A la mierda con eso. Hablemos de otra cosa. Como por ejemplo: ¿Qué onda con…?—su hermana Katara, entró a la escena sentándose con furia a su lado y dejando caer su plato de comida a la mesa.

Sokka la miró con cara de ¿Y a ti qué carajo te picó?

Katara tomó aire y dijo: —¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡¿AH?! ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿No has pensado que le quedaría por lo menos el 1% de inocencia?! ¡¿AH?! ¡RESPONDE DEGENERADO!—.

—REPITO: TOPH NO ES I-NO-CEN-TE. NI-UN-POQUITO. Y NO ME GRITES, QUE ME SACAS LA PIEDRA—se excusó su hermano.

—YA A MÍ ME LA SACASTE, IMBÉCIL. ES MI MEJOR AMIGA, ¿CÓMO PUDISTE?

—NO LE HICE NADA, NI HICIMOS NADA. CÁLLATE.

—NO, TÚ CÁLLATE.

—NO, TÚ.

—TÚ.

—TÚ

—¡TÚ!

—¡TÚÚÚÚÚ!

—Hola—saludó Toph, sentándose al lado de su hermano, para morder su pera. Su fruta favorita.

Los hermanos giraron bruscamente al verla. Katara suspiró y pidió un descanso para sus cuerdas vocales; pero Sokka, en cambio, se infló su pecho lleno de orgullo para decir:

—¡Mi hermosa, preciosa y jodidamente sexy Toph! ¿Cómo está mi pequeña Monstruo favorita en todo este puteado mundo?—exclamó Sokka, estirando al frente sus manos para acariciar las de su novia suavemente.

Toph dejó de mordisquear su pera: —Bien. Y sabes que odio que digas todas esas _marisqueras*_—se levantó para apoyarse en la mesa, hacia delante, mientras que Sokka hacia lo mismo; se acercaron y se besaron. Luego Toph se sentó y siguió mordiendo su pera para tragarla.

—Respóndeme algo, hermanita,—decía Aang. Toph asintió—¿Sigues _pulcra_ de inocencia?—.

Toph meditó, rió y añadió: —¿Y a ti qué mierda te sucede? ¿No me conoces lo suficiente, verdad? Pregúntale a tu _cuñadito_. Esas cosas no se preguntan así como así—rió y miró a Sokka.

Aang también lo miró: —Dime, YA.

—¡Lo estuve repitiendo mil veces! Toph Bei Fong jamás de los JAMASES, ¡será INOCENTE! _Osea hellouuuuu_, ¿soy el más ignorado aquí o qué mierda?—se preguntó Sokka.

—No se sabe con exactitud, Cabeza de Carne—rió Toph bebiendo de la lata de Coca-Cola de Aang -el cual lloraba por la NADA de inocencia perdida de Toph-.

—Cállate Toph—.

Katara, ignorando al mundo, miró a su hermano con rabia: —¡Apuesto millones que…!

—¡CÁLLATE!—.

Zuko también bebió un poco de la Coca-Cola de Aang. _Tarados._

* * *

—No mames, Suki. No quiero hablar de eso—le pidió (rogó) Sokka a su ex, Suki. La cual tenía el ceño MUY fruncido y miraba con veneno a Toph, que se encontraba sujeta del brazo de Sokka, comiendo chocolate.

Si se preguntan por eso, Sokka dice que para protegerla de la salvaje _guerrera y porrista_, la debe tener sujeta para que no se le tire encima a Suki ni ella en contra.

—Si no me lo dices, le digo a Toph que _conmigo_ perdiste la _virginidad_. Ups, ya lo dije. Já—rió hipócritamente Suki, cruzándose de brazos por debajo de su _busto ensiliconado_, para que Sokka notara el gigante escote.

Sokka se sonrojó y Toph frunció el ceño. Terminó su chocolate y dijo:

—Escúchame bien, grandísima puta que compite con su escote para ver quién es más grande; Yo sé eso de Sokka, ¿ok? Déjalo tranquilo o te juro por tu culo, que te rompo todas tus pruebas de ser una puta—amenazó Toph con fiereza, provocando una risa de parte de Suki. Toph frunció más el ceño—¿Por qué te ríes? Si te dejo estéril, no podrás poner excusas para que se queden contigo—.

—No me das miedo, mojigata. Eres solo una tonta ricachona que no se compara con mi perfección—dice Suki, halagándose.

—Si hubieras sido perfecta, ya te hubieran matado por pecado—dice Toph, enojada.

—Oh, qué halago. Gracias.

—No se suponía que era un halago, puta.

—Cállate y admite que soy más bella que tú. ¿Ok?

—Cállate y admite que eres más puta que cualquiera. ¿Ok?

—Cállate mojigata.

—Tú cállate puta.

—Mojigata.

—Puta.

—Sanguijuela.

—Puta.

—Adefesio malformado para la sociedad.

—Putaaaaaaaaa.

—Criatura engendrada por el mismo diablo que no supo qué hacer con la sirvienta que violó y…

—¡CÁLLENSE! ¡¿NO VEN QUE SOY EL _EPIC FAILOSO_ Y QUE ODIO QUE DISCUTAN?!—.

Toph se quedó con el ceño fruncido y Suki hizo un puchero.

—Suki, no me preguntes más, ¿ok? Vámonos Toph, quiero huir de este infierno llamado universidad—Sokka tomó a Toph de la muñeca y se la llevó lejos, muy lejos de Suki.

Mientras que Suki planeaba que los creadores de Destino Final hicieran una película en donde Toph saliera asesinada, torturada o envenenada.

* * *

—¡Kataraaa…!—la llamaba Aang, con prisa.

Katara se volteó a verlo; él venía de una carrera improvisada y buscaba aire desesperadamente, también agua, pero su botellita de agua no la veía. Eso era normal en él cuando tenía calor, se ponía ciego, según Katara.

Katara sonrió y tomó su mano, guiándole la botella. Él tomó agua y aire.

—Ahora sí Aang, respira…—le pedía dulcemente—Dime, ¿Qué pasa?—.

Aang se dio unos 5 segundos para respirar.

—¿Qué… crees que… haya pasado con… tu hermano…? No vimos mucho, sólo cuando abrieron la puerta. ¿Sabes algo?—preguntó Aang, después de haber respirado lo suficiente.

Katara puso una mueca y ladeó la cabeza, incómoda por la pregunta. _Oh, vaya. No quería ni recordar eso. Pero, ¿cómo no lo voy a recordar si todo el mundo anda cantando esa mierda de cancioncita? Y yo que creí que Aang me pediría matrimonio. Mejor. Pero no estoy lista aún. Aunque… no. No aún, _pensó.

—Ay Aang, no sé. Pero no quiero ni saber ni imaginármelo—decía Katara con una mueca.

Aang se encogió de hombros y le tomó la mano, dulcemente: —¿Quieres intentar imaginarlo?—le preguntó, con picardía. Katara se sonrojó furiosamente.

—Ay Aang… aquí no—nadie sabía –excepto ustedes, que lo sabrán-, que ella y Aang _sí_ lo lograron.

Él la besó. Dulce, tierno, como un beso de película. Y Katara respondió, dulce, tierna, ¡cómo de película!

Beso perfecto siendo observado por Meng y On Ji, ex -novias/psicópatas de Aang.

* * *

—Me respondes, ¿Por qué carajos te cantan una canción de "_Epic Fail_" y por qué te apodaron el "_Epic Failoso_"? ¡No me respondes!—se quejaba Toph, sentada a su lado en el escondite de ellos: Un jardín misterioso de la universidad, con un estanque de pececitos que Toph alimentaba. Sokka suspiró y le tomó la cara dulcemente.

—Tú… recuerdas cuando… ya sabes… estábamos tu y yo… en el cuarto del conserje… a punto de… _ya sabes_…—¿hace falta decir que Sokka balbuceaba?

—Escupe.

—De acuerdo. Todos vieron _eso_. Abrieron la puerta, pero no lo notaste.

Toph se quedó en shock; abrió su boca para decir alguna grosería, pero nada salió. Sokka suspiró al verla, cómo ella seguía con la cara _mirando hacia algún punto específico_ –hormigas, lo bonito del césped, entre otros-. Chasqueó sus dedos en frente de ella, para que saliera del trance.

Ella, por lo menos, pudo decir…

—¿Q-Qué? ¿E-Enserio? P-Pero, yo creí… te juro que… ¿no estaba oscuro? ¡No escuché nada!—medio-balbuceó ella, consciente de que Sokka asentía a cada palabra que sacaba.

—Sí. Y ya que no lo _logré_, como ellos dicen—pausó, tomando aire. Esto de hablar con Toph era difícil para él si de _ese tema_ se trataba—Me apodaron el "_Epic Fail_"… de… eh… que fue… ¡ay! ¡Ya sabes lo que significa!—gruñó, frustrado.

Toph observó cómo su novio se cruzaba de brazos, enojado; mirando hacia otro lado, con el ceño fruncido, la cara roja… enojado, sí. Ella _amaba_ hacerlo enojar, si se trataba de bromas e insultos, pero no le gustaba que se enojara sin que ella tuviera la culpa, ya que no era muy buena quitándole el enojo como _él quería_. _Besos, caricias, entre otras cursilerías_, pensó.

Se acercó más a él, con la intención de que su cabeza descansara en el hombro de él. Suspiró _enamorada_ y abrazó el brazo de Sokka, apretándolo con cariño. Él no pudo evitar voltear a verla y sonreír; ella siempre que _debía_ besarlo o algo así, prefería hacer eso, porque aunque estuvieran solos, ella tenía esa costumbre. La amaba, ya llevaban 3 años y seguía suspirando por ella. Se acomodó mejor, para abrazarla pasando un brazo por la cintura de ella y apoyando su cabeza en la de ella; besándola.

Pasaron minutos, -para ellos, una eternidad- y ninguno decía nada. Sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones acompasadas y sus corazones latiendo con amor.

Sokka decidió romper el hielo, sólo un poco: —Toph, lo siento—.

Toph alzó una ceja. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—preguntó, alzando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo mejor.

—Nos hice pasar una humillación de la cual no olvidarán en meses, tal vez años. Perdóname, soy un idiota—la miró, juntando su frente con la de ella, sin romper el abrazo.

Toph rió suavemente.

—No te disculpes, no importa. Y sí, eres un idiota.

—¡Oye!

—Aún así, te quiero.

—Aw, mi vida. Te amo.

—Pero, oye, no es tu culpa que tu _testosterona_ se alborote por mí, así que déjalo, yo haré que se les olvide—tronó sus nudillos, con una sonrisa que para Sokka significaba: picardía y peligro.

Sokka rió –aún ofendido por lo de _testosterona_- y la tomó de las mejillas, plantándole un largo beso que ella correspondió con dulzura.

* * *

_Al día siguiente_…

—Ey, Sokka—lo llamó Haru, uno de sus amigos –y pretendientes de su hermana-. Sokka venía con Toph, Katara, Aang y Zuko; charlando animadamente.

Sokka saludó a Haru, ignorando cómo éste se quedaba viendo embobado a su hermana –con la mirada asesina de Aang-.

Haru salió del trance y miró a Sokka: —Piensa rápido.

Le lanzó una cinta de cámara de video, en el que –creía Sokka- contenía un _video_. La tomó con su mano ágilmente y la miró detenidamente. Mientras alzaba una ceja. Toph se acercó para leer el título escrito en la cinta.

—¿"_Video confidencial_"? ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó, intrigada. Katara se acercó ignorando cómo Aang se quedaba ahí, en su sitio, parado; planeando mentalmente una muerte sencilla para _todos_ los pretendientes de _su_ novia.

—Ni idea—respondió Sokka, encogiendo los hombros, con simpleza.

—¿Qué es esto, Haru?—le preguntó Katara, tomando la cinta de video.

Haru rió.

—Vengan a la sala de multimedia, lo descubrirán enseguida—dijo y los condujo –ignorando sus caras de confusión- hacia la dicha sala.

Llegaron y encontraron a casi todo el salón de clases –sólo ese, por suerte-, con sus amigos: Mai –novia de Zuko-; Ty Lee, Azula –hermana de Zuko-, Jet –otro pretendiente, tanto de Katara como de Toph-, Duque, Pipsqueak, Smellerbee, Longshot, Suki, Yue –ex de Sokka-; entre otros curiosos.

También estaba los enemigos, chismosos y envidiosos, deseando ver lo _escondido._

Sokka y Toph alzaron la ceja, mirando el _mojellero*_ de personas que estaban ahí en la sala.

Haru rió y se dirigió a una pantalla plasma que tenía debajo un reproductor de videos, metió la cinta de video dentro y oprimió unos botones en el control remoto para que en la pantalla se mostrara en específico; el video _grabado_ con las _cámaras de seguridad_, colocadas en el… _cuarto del conserje_.

Sokka reprimió un grito desgarrador queriendo salir de su garganta, y Toph pegó un grito. Katara negaba con la cabeza, Aang se tapó los ojos con la manga de la camisa de su novia, y Zuko tomó otro cuaderno –de quién sabe dónde- para ocultarse, _de nuevo._

La pantalla mostraba un contador de horas, minutos y segundos corriendo en la parte superior izquierda, con el video.

Todos esperaron el momento para que se mostrara quién estaba ahí… hace aproximadamente… _cinco horas_.

_Flash Back del video._

_Sokka abrió la puerta del cuarto del conserje, dejando entrar a Toph. Cerró la puerta –olvidándose de ponerle seguro- y empezando a besar a su novia. Ella le correspondía, posando sus brazos en el cuello de él y con las manos jugando con su cabello. Sokka la alzó, ayudándola a que ésta enredara las piernas en su cintura. _

_Mientras la besaba, iba bajando poco a poco hasta su cuello, clavícula, hombro… ella solo gemía suavemente._

_Sokka la tomó de los muslos, alzándola más para besarla mejor. Ella rió entre el beso._

_Toph se bajó de él, escuchando su gruñido. Lo jaló de la camisa y le mordió el labio, provocando que él riera. Sokka siguió besándola, recorriendo sus manos por la cintura de ella, la espalda, los brazos, hombros… mientras que ella le desabotonaba la camisa, y él la invitaba a que le delineara el abdomen bien formado. Rió y se sonrojó un poco, al empezar a tocarlo._

_Sokka le besó la cabeza, cuando ella lo abrazó. _

_Se quedaron así varios segundos, para que se miraran y Toph diera esa sonrisa: peligrosa y pícara._

_Él le sonrió igual, queriéndole subir la camisa mientras la besaba; con ella queriéndole desabrochar el __cierre__del__pantalón__._

_Fin Flash Back del video._

Haru lo puso en pausa, permitiendo que todos vieran mejor la escena.

Sokka bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio, maldiciendo mentalmente. Toph bufó y le fulminó con la mirada a Haru, obteniendo que él le sonriera pícaro. Toph le rodó los ojos y tomó el brazo de Sokka, sacándolo de allí.

Katara y Aang también salieron, con las caras acaloradas. Zuko salió con Mai y le tomó el hombro a Sokka con la mano, en señal de apoyo. Mientras que dentro de la sala, se escuchaban risas y gritos de frustración de Suki. _Obvio_.

Toph bufó otra vez y tomó aire, ignorando a los demás y tomando de la cara a un avergonzado Sokka, que tenía el labio mordido y una mirada triste. Toph lo acercó a ella, juntando sus frentes y besándolo dulcemente, arrancándole a Sokka una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Te quiero mucho—le susurró Sokka, con dulzura.

—Nah, yo te amo, idiota—le dijo ella, riendo.

Katara sonrió, mientras Aang trataba de no llorar de felicidad. Zuko… bueno… él besaba a Mai.

Pero, algo tenía –no, debía- que cagar la escena.

Se escuchó un coro, proporcionado por toda la universidad, que decía…

—¡Epic fail, epic fail, Sokka tuvo un EPIC FAIL!

—Odio mi vida, Toph.

* * *

¡Nieve vuelve con nuevas ideas, señores!

Y explicando…

_*Mojellero: Término maracucho que se refiere a un montón de personas. Es decir, que hay mucha gente en un lugar. Por ejemplo: ¡Hay un __mojellero__ de gente aquí!_

_*Marisqueras: Otrooooo término rarito y maracucho que se refiere a estupideces. Como el título dice: Marisqueras. Ejemplo: No digas esas __marisqueras__._

Ahora, explicando el título: *Epic Fail. Es una palabra utilizada para referirse a, en inglés: Epic-Épico y Fail-Fallido (Épica Falla). Se utiliza comúnmente en las bromas de las imágenes que corren por internet, y en intentos fallidos. En esta historia, se entiende que; Sokka, al no hacer eso, (ya saben…) lo nombran como un Epic Fail, refiriéndose a que, fue un _Intento fallido_, el querer hacer… eso. ¡Ya saben! _Incómodoooooo…_

Espero les haya gustado, mi desaparición no tiene excusa, fue real: Cero inspiración. Soy como los escritores de libros que no publican otro en AÑOS. Pero veámosle el lado bueno…

Nada.

¡Mentiraaa! Me obsesioné con Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y hasta que no tenga escrito un one-shot de eso, por lo menos la mitad, no descansaré hasta publicar el nuevo cap de Ghost Girl. Simple.

¿Quieren ver que tan grande es mi obsesión? Vean mi perfil y ahí dice el porqué de mi desaparición. Y las cosas que haré. Yeah.

Nos vemos en un el cap 10 (¿o 11? xD) de GG, ¡chau!

¡Oh! Y si son fanáticas de Rise of the Guardians, lean el fic de una gran amiga mía: 'Enamorado de una humana' de Aisha Frost. ¡Es muy bueno! Es mi otra obsesión.

¡Chaito! Y si creen que aquí, Toph se puso muy pícara, denle a Favoritos xDDD

_Nie._

_P.D: 10.000.000 lectoras quisieron ser Toph en ese momento apasionado xD_


End file.
